May the best player, win
by RAINBOW dewdrops
Summary: "Let's sweet talk. Let's play fight. Let's talk all day. Let's take walks together. Let's give each other cute nicknames." " Let's hang out with each others' friends. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold and cuddle with each other. Let's kiss.. and hug. And whoever falls in love first, Loses. " - Tratie
1. Prologue

**Okay, this fanfic is a little too over-exagerating and a little too dramatic. I got this idea when I was scrolling for pictures in GOOGLE IMAGES and I decided to write/type it down. Hopefully the fanfic is okay... **

Prologue

Since elementary till now, Travis and Katie has always been in the same school and class. Since elementary till now, Travis has always been the troublemaker, the prankster and any teacher's nightmare while Katie, has always been the smart, gentle nature-loving girl and a teacher's good student. Since elementary till now, they were popular for totally different things. Since elementary till now, they almost had nothing in common.

Now, you would probably be thinking that they won't interact with each other much, despite them being in the same class every year.

Well, you're wrong.

Travis and Katie are strong rivals. They both have the same hot-boiling, passionate, intense, fiery, extreme...love for games.

In fact, there isn't a single person in Goode high who hasn't seen them playing before. Half the population ( or more ) has lose to these two players in maybe chess, monopoly, cluedo, checkers, scrabbles, reversi, pictionary...etc.

But when these two youngsters challenge each other, well, the game will last for like forever, and it usually ends in a draw. But for games that needs luck, like monopoly, the unlucky loser will be fighting with the winner. So... yeah.

But this year will be different.

They were going to finally determine the best player.

* * *

The crowd gathered around Selena, Piper, Travis and Katie. Selena and Piper said they have found the best game that will have only have one winner, and told all their friends to call their friends to call their friends and their friends that are free after school to meet at the big room (their meeting place) for the final showdown before the 18 year olds **(18 right? or 16? or 17? AH, nvm. just keep reading and know in your heart, that I totally have no idea.) **graduate from Goode High.

" Okay. Now, Piper and I have came up with the best game EVER! " said Selena, squealing excitedly after that. The crowd inched in a little bit more, anxious to know what the game was.

" Uh huh. " Connor, Travis's brother, said from the edge of the crowd. He still doesn't understand why Travis even bothered with Katie.

" Okay. This is the game. Piper, you say it. " said Selena while gesturing Piper to say it. Travis was just looking expectantly at her while Katie seemed bored, like she knew that she will win it again. Which is not entirely true, Travis had won her in chess once. ONCE.

" Nah, Ill let Katie say it. " Piper said as she passed a slip of paper to Katie while smiling excitedly.

Piper then gestured Katie to read it to Travis. And she did.

"I heard you're a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's play fight. Let's talk all day and night. Let's tell each other goodnight every day without fail. Let's take walks together holding hands. "

Then Piper passed another slip of paper into Travis' hand.

" Let's give each other cute nicknames. Let's hang out with each others' friends. Let's go on sweet romantic dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold and cuddle with each other. Let's kiss.. and hug. And whoever falls in love first, loses. "

Katie and Travis just stared at each other. Thoughts processing their minds. Should they accept the challenge?

_It'll be an easy win. Ill never fall in love with my rival. _Katie thought. Then she smirked.

" Challenge Accepted. " She said with an innocent smile.

_I won't lose. _thought Travis. He grinned.

" Accepted. I'm not gonna ruin my reputation by losing Katie. "

She just replied with a smile that says, _you'll see._

The crowd was silently complimenting Selena and Piper for their genius idea. One group of girls called " The Aphrodite matchmakers " were even squealing silently , or not-so-silently.

" The best part isn't even here yet. " Piper whispered to the crowd.

" SOO, we accepted the challenge. When do we start 'falling in love' with each other?"

" Anytime you guys like. But, There's still one more thing. Besides the slip I gave you, there's still one last rule. Both of you MUST attempt to make the opposite like you. The faster the game ends, the better right? " Piper said, smirking. Then Selena continued for her.

" Which also means, you can use any way you like - sweet talking, acting, being the damsel in distress or the knight in shining armor.. etc. Get it? "

The crowd went wild. All wanting to see them flirting with each other. And wanting to know who's the loser.

" Accept! Accept! Accept! " The crowd kept chanting.

And before Katie and Travis could think twice, they accepted the challenge.

* * *

**SoOoOoOo... yeah. It's a bit short bcuz its only the Prologue. Sorry for it being a little... weird? Should I continue it?**

**Encouraging and Constructive Criticism reviews will be very much appreciated! :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! AND FAVS! AND FOLLOWS! :) Didn't expect to get more than 5 so... yeah, happy person coming through here.  
I'll be going outstation later for quite a while, so I thought of posting chapter 1 before I leave. So... here it** **is! P.s. this chapter is probably a little bit boring. My bad. REmember to review?**

Chapter 1

_Katie's P.o.v._

The news spread like wildfire throughout Goode High. It seems like everyone that was there when the game was announced yesterday has told practically the whole school.

Katie was pretending to be confident and happy when her friends said they'll be betting for her to win, but truth be told, she was nervous. She didn't knew the news would spread so fast and she hasn't told Daniel, her _real_ boyfriend yet! What if he breaks up with her because she didn't tell him yesterday about the game?

It was kinda her fault that no one knows she has a boyfriend. She told Daniel to keep their relationship secret, even from their friends. So, She can't exactly blame Selena and Piper for coming up with a game that would _maybe_ hurt her relationship with Daniel.

* * *

Katie saw Daniel alone at his locker. He has dirty blond hair that matched with his Amber colored eyes. He was lean and a little bit muscular as he plays for the swimming team like Percy. He wore a plain yellow T-shirt that has the words _I am limited edition _and a ripped patterned jeans. To Katie, he _is_ limited edition - He's sweet, and kind, and sporty- _oh shut up._

Katie tried to muster up the courage to tell him about the 'trying to make the other person like you' game, as she had named it.

_Don't doubt him Katie. He'll understand. Just go to him and pretend that you don't know the news has spread and tell him about the games! Easy as ABC._ She thought to herself.

What_ if he breaks up with me? _Her other side thought.

_Nah, he won't . I think. _

And before she can think twice, her legs moved towards Daniel.

She tapped his shoulder. And when he turned back, Travis just decided to pop into the picture.

" HEY! DANIEL! " Travis skipped to them cheerfully.

" Hey Travis! Anything? You came the same time Katie here did. " Said Daniel, smiling to Katie then to Travis.

Katie tried using some sign languages to Travis to tell him to shut up. But, unfortunately, he either didn't get the message, or he decided to ignore her.

" Yeah, did you hear about the 'final showdown' game between me and Katie-kat? "

Daniel look confused, then turned to Katie who face-palmed.

" Nope. What is it? Chess again? "

" More fun than that. Anyway, Everyone knows I'm better at chess than Katie-kat here. I-"

" YOU ONLY BEAT ME ONCE IN CHESS. THE REST WERE STALEMATES. "Katie interrupted.

" -ts the dating game! " said Travis cheerfully, ignoring more sign languages Katie was giving, and continued on. " The rules of the game is simple, while following a slip of paper of 'what to do's' , do some tricks to make the opposite love you. And the person who falls in love first, loses. Easy right?"

Daniel looked at Katie, who smiled an apologetic and nervous smile at him. Then he turned back to Travis and smiled too.

" Well, I sure hope Katie wins then. " He said, then Katie looked up. " I mean, It'll be so fun seeing you in LOVE Travis! "

" Hey! " Travis fake pouted. Then turned around as Connor called him over. " I gotta go, see you at lunch Daniel! "

And he went away. Katie added Travis' bad timing onto her imaginary list of why she will never love him.

" Hey, why didn't you tell me? " Daniel asked her. Katie tried to decipher the look in his eyes. Is he feeling hurt? Jealous? Angry? But she couldn't.

" I was about to. Until that idiot popped in. " Grumbled Katie.

" Hey, this won't disturb our relationship right? I'm betting for you to win this Katie. " He said, smiling. And Katie was feeling like the luckiest person on earth to have such an understanding boyfriend.

And she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

" I was so worried you would take this the wrong way Daniel! "

" Well, you need to have more trust in me then . "

" So, no hard feelings? "

" Nope. See you at lunch later? Usual place. "

" Sure! "

When he left, Katie felt relieved.

_Told you Katie. You were just worrying for no reason. _

* * *

" Sooooooooo, when are you guys gonna start the game? " Percy asked Katie and Travis who were sitting together on the lunch table.

" Yeah, when? " Selena asked, excitement clear in her eyes.

" Today? " Travis replied, but it came out more like a question.

" It would be so awkward. " Katie muttered to herself.

" We planned to go for Ice-cream after school. " Travis said while eating his hamburger.

" You mean, _YOU _planned to go for Ice-cream with me after school. You didn't even ask me! "

" Well, I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, so I decide, right? "

Katie noticed that Daniel looked a little hurt when he said that and decided to ... erm... defend him?

" YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I would feel so sorry for the person who actually falls in love with you. "

" We're supposed to date, so you're supposed to 'fall in love' with me. In case you forgotten,it's written on the slip of paper! So, yeah, you're basically feeling sorry for yourself. "

Katie just sighed in frustration and defeat and took a big bite out of her hot dog. She muttered something like, " I am.."

" You guys are off to a bad start. " Annabeth noticed .

" You're stating the obvious Wise girl. " Percy said cheekily.

" Whatever! " came the reply and she nudged him playfully.

Percy and Annabeth started dating a few months back when Percy accidentally leaked out that he loves her when fighting with her. Irony much?

* * *

" Kitttttyy cat ~! " sang Travis cheerfully while heading down to her direction.

" What? " Katie asked while locking her locker.

" School's over."

" Uh huh. Point? "

" Ice-cream. "

" Oh. "

" Maybe I should call you forgetful lil' kitty. "

" That's the worst name you came up with. "

" Okay, that's your new name. "

" Hey! " Katie exclaimed while Travis was slowly walking out of the school.

" You coming? "

" Fine. " She said while walking out of the school too.

Katie decided to really try to play this game, no matter how awkward it is. The faster this game ends, the better. And her boyfriend is being patient and understanding with her. What more can she ask for? She tried to flirt with Travis. But It kinda ended badly.

" So, what's your hobby? " She asked Travis while trying to bat her eyelashes. Remember, TRYING.

" Er... Katie, what's wrong with your eyes? "

" What's wrong with my eyes?! " She asked, a little too loudly cause she was a little shocked by his reply. Don't all girls in movies use this way to flirt?

" Your eyes look like a mosquito went in and kept twitching ."

After that, Katie stop 'batting' her eyelashes.

* * *

The walk with Travis to the ice-cream shop seemed like a thousand years.

He kept talking nonsense that Katie just tuned out.

When they finally reached the ice-cream shop, Travis bought a green tea plus chocolate plus corn flavored ice-cream, saying it tastes nice, and bought one for Katie too.

Katie didn't dare to eat it. I mean, who eats green tea, chocolate and corn flavored ice-creams together? yucks.

So, she just stared at it while Travis was licking his. After a while, Travis decided to start a conversation.

" You know, Ice-creams are meant for eating. "

" I know that. "

" Not for admiring."

" I know that too."

" Well, then why are you staring at the ice-cream I just bought for you?"

" It looks disgusting ."

" Looks can be deceiving. Just lick it."

Katie rolled her eyes and licked a drop that was about to fall. And to her amazement, it's quite good. Unfortunately, for some reason, after she licked the ice-cream, the whole thing fell on travis' shoes.

" THE SHOES WERE NEW! " He mocked anger.

" erm... Sorry? "

He didn't reply, instead, he 'accidentally' dropped his ice-cream on Katie's shoes while grinning.

" Apology accepted. "

"TRAVIS? " Katie's face was turning a little bit red in anger. She apparently isn't mocking anger. She WAS angry.

" Y-yes? " His voice came out more like a squeak .

" You're SO dead. "

With that said, Travis got up on his feet and ran while being chased by an angry Katie Gardner.

**Told you guys this chapter is boring. My bad, needed to write about her real bf and how their simple 'date' went wrong. The next chapter would probably be more interesting. Will post a new chapter when I come back from Taiwan. YAY! **

**Reviews, Favourites and Follows are really appreciated! Thanks! :D**

**Oh yeah, constructive criticism reviews are also really appreciated. Wanna know how to improve. Kay? Thanks!**

**P.s. , you can PM me if you got any questions, but i won't be able to reply till I'm bck.**


	3. Chapter 2- Aladdin

**SORRY for the late update, blame school and my serious lack of sleep. But I'll try to update every week. _Try. _**

**Hey, and thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. :D** **And..**

**-AwesomeBookwormDragonSlayer: They're mortals. ;)**

**-WisegirlAnnabethChase: Made up nickname other that Katie cat. :3**

**-PJoHoOfan: Agree! Oh and thanks. :)**

**-AlexandraSkylarValdez: Yep! Love the bubble milk tea, but I didn't eat the bubbles tho. *smiles sheepishly***

**HEYHEYHEY! Er, everyone knows Aladdin? The song : A whole new world? yeah, the song is down there and well.. you could open up another tab for u tube, listening to the song while reading this fanfic ( Down there ). If not, I think that part would be stupid. D:**

**So, yeah. **

* * *

Chapter 3- Aladdin

_Travis' Pov_

Travis knew Katie tried to bat her eyelashes and she was actually doing a good job. But in order for her _not _to think so, he said something like , " Your eyes look like a mosquito went in and kept twitching ." And after, the small date he planned went entirely wrong. Katie kinda chased him around the park until she became tired and went home.

And now, he came up with another plan called ' Being the gentleman. '

_Part 1 of being a gentleman - Wait for the girl patiently and send her to school_.

So, early in the morning, he went to Katie's house, following his 'gentleman' rule.

* * *

" Katie?! A young man named Travis is here to pick you up from school! " Mr Gardner shouted to his daughter that was upstairs.

It seems like Travis was a little too early. When he rang the bell, Mr Gardner opened the door with Peanut butter in one hand and a spreading knife in the other while still wearing Pajamas.

" WHAT?!" Katie's shocked voice came from above. Travis chuckled lightly, still patiently waiting for her. " YOU DIDNT SAY ANYTHING-" And the loud sound of banging cupboards reached Travis' ears. He laughed.

" Travis, WHAT are you _doing _here? " Katie rushed down the stairs. One hand trying to tie her ponytail, the other clutching her knee, which didn't really help in balancing when coming down the stairs. She tumbled down, but got up almost instantly. Mr Gardner shook his head, not a least bit concern, which told Travis that this usually happens every morning.

After Katie got up, unscathed , she proceeded to glare at him, but he was at least an inch taller so she had to lift her face higher.

" Woah, looking good today Katie-Kat! " Travis had always liked seeing Katie flustered and angry for some reason, maybe because she looks really cute or something. God, did he just think that? " Oh, and to answer your question, I'm your boyfriend, remember? " He smirked, looking slightly at her father that was watching them in amusement. He was certain that she hasn't told her father about the game yet and he was taking this opportunity to hint it out.

" Katie? You had a _boyfriend _and you DIDNT even BOTHER to tell your DAD? " Mr Gardner mocked anger, but the happy glint in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Travis and Katie. Maybe because he thought that his daughter would never get a boyfriend. Which was true, he never saw Katie dating before.

" You don't have to be so surprised and happy dad... " Travis vaguely heard Katie mumble when she ignored her dad and passed Travis to get out of the house.

And being the good gentleman he is, he rushed pass Katie and opened the door for her, and mocked a bow, " Let me. "

Katie glared a one-second glare at him before walking out of the door. He took a last glance at Katie's smirking father in Pajamas and closed the door.

" What was that all about? " Katie asked Travis, her previous anger disappeared.

" What was what all about? " Travis asked, opening the front seat of his car for her. When she got in, mumbling something like " I could open the door myself.." , he too went in the car. After he begun to drive, Katie continued, " Why did you come to pick me up? "

" I thought I already told you, Im your boyfriend, and boyfriends are supposed to do these things. " Travis rolled his eyes, Katie seriously has _no _experience in dating. Just play along! Why does she keep asking why he picked her up and not be quiet and feel grateful _someone _actually woke up early in the morning to fetch her to school? They're supposed to flirt right? And well... picking her up is not exactly flirting... more like pleasing... Argh, now he's thinking stupid stuff. He heard Katie scoff.

" We're _trying _to make the other like you right? And you really aren't going to think that fetching me to school would actually magically make me like you. Even if Selena and Piper said we would tell the whole world we're 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'. " Travis resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

Wishing to change the subject and thinking how Katie is too simple-minded, he looked at what Katie was wearing today - A normal T-shirt with a mustache and her usual lightly ripped jeans, and complimented, " You look good today. "

" Now you're trying to sweet talk. " He heard her mutter.

" Did you read the slip of paper? We ARE supposed to sweet talk. That's the first step. " Before Katie could insert more of her non-romantic nonsense, he continued, " Soooooo, yeah. Hey, are you free this evening? "

" Yeah, why? "

" My house? Movie. Connor would be out on a date with some random girl whose name I forgot. Parents not home either. " Travis noticed Katie hesitated. He guessed Katie would say no in an instance. Well, apparently he was wrong, because Katie replied, " That would be great. " after a moment of silence.

* * *

Before Travis and Katie entered Goode High, Travis silently grab Katie's hand. Katie looked up at him questionably but didn't say a thing.

The whole corridor full of students made way for Travis and Katie as they walked pass. Some of the girls were giggling and boys grinning/snickering while some girls and boys' faces were plastered in jealousy. But mostly they were just staring at them.

Katie didn't seem to notice. Travis' jokes seemed to keep her occupied in laughing, which is so much better than feeling the uneasiness of everyone staring at you.

Sadly, Travis is quite observant, if he must say so himself, which is a must. He did notice most of the students gossiping around them, not that he minds it much. okay fine, maybe a little, but he covered it up by focusing on Katie. But Katie just haddddd to notice it afterwards.

" Travis, before you tell me any one of your lame jokes- "

" You did laugh."

" Did you notice the almost the whole corridor of students are either snickering or gossiping about us holding hands? "

" Mm hmm. Point? "

" You don't feel uneasy? "

" Nope. They're staring at us because Im just looking as awesome as I am like always. " Travis grinned. Katie snorted.

" You look as stupid as you look every day. "

" Hey! That's not nice lil' kitty. "

" I'm not a-"

Then they both saw Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Daniel waving at them at one end. Travis and Katie walked over, Piper eyeing their hands, and, Travis guessed, unconsciously smiling to herself, seemingly thinking, _It's going according to plan! I'm a genius!__  
_

Katie's hand was fidgeting in his. He suspected that she had a long time crush on Daniel, and holding hands with Travis in front of her crush isn't exactly screaming out, _I'm single! _to him.

Although Travis had thought at the start that this game would be easy, he started thinking again and came to the conclusion that this is by far the hardest game he ever played. Pretending to be sweethearts with your opponent yet trying to make her like you, yet both knowing whoever falls in love first loses. It's really complicated yet ingenious in a way. Besides, he already had a long-time crush on Miranda, who is in most of his classes. ( Katie is in all ) He doubted she felt the same way though. And just when he was going to try to win her heart, Piper and Selena just had to make this game. He just wanted to end this game fast, with him being the winner. It would be faster if he just said he lost because he fell in love with Katie, but his pride wouldn't allow it.

" Hey guys! So.. what's up? " Travis said to the group.

" Nothing. So... How's the g- " Annabeth playfully nudged Percy, knowing that if he said the word 'game' would just remind Travis and Katie that whoever falls in love first loses. Which would be very awkward. " Going? Not How's the going I meant ah... never mind. "

Katie slipped her hand from Travis', looking at Daniel. So, Travis _was _right - Katie has a crush on Daniel. And she couldn't make it less obvious.

" Hey, I'll go to History class first, see you later Travis! " Katie said. " Daniel, History too? Yeah, okay, let's go together. " She then pulled Daniel's hand and dragged him to God-knows-where.

" You obviously aren't as charming as Daniel. " Everyone there snickered when Percy made that comment.

" Hey! I'm much more awesome than him! "

* * *

" Travis! Here! " Katie gestured for Travis to come sit next to her, which led Travis into thinking mode, and he came to the conclusion that Katie has finally decided that she was finally going to be serious in playing the game in a mere 10 seconds as he sat next to her. " So, this evening... "

" Yeah? "

" Pick me up from my house? " Katie blinked those hazel eyes of hers at Travis and he found it hard to say no.

" Or I can pick you up straight after school? "

" Fine. "

" Then it's settled! " Travis clapped his hands and Katie rolled her eyes.

" But drop me home first. "

" Why? "

" You said we'll be watching a movie. "

" uh huh. "

" I have a movie I want to watch."

" What movie? "

" Ugh, just, drop me home for a sec later, okay? "

" Fine. " Travis grumbled, whatever Katie wants to watch, it's not going to be nice. Probably those sad and romantic movies where girls would need a box of tissues near them.

* * *

" Of all shows, you chose _this? _"

" Hey, it's nice! "

" You said movie! "

" No I didn't! I said a show! Which technically isn't wrong !"

" No you didn't! You said movie! "

" Fine Travis! I _said movie. "_ Katie mimicked Travis voice but failed, so she sounded like an old grandma. " So, what? "

" Erm... " If Travis said no to her for such a small matter, he would have proven himself to be a selfish boyfriend, if he said _okay! let's watch this!_ ... Nothing would happen actually. Katie knew that, and even if it's just the two of them, he couldn't afford to abolish his 'gentleman' plan. _Part 2 of being a gentleman - say yes to whatever your target wants, if it's reasonable. " _ Fine. Aladdin it is! "

Katie smiled in satisfaction.

Travis sat on the right corner of his couch, and surprisingly, Katie sat right next to him instead of sitting on the left corner. He inwardly grinned, and sling his arms around her, causing her to sit a little bit more closer. She didn't struggle or even faze. Like it was normal. Well, it is, for a boyfriend to do that.

The screen started playing the cartoon.

" What's the story about again? " Travis, pretending he doesn't know, asked.

" Seriously Travis? It's a _classic!_ "

" So? "

Katie sighed, and in response she said, " Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with her life in the palace, flees to Agrabah's marketplace. There she meets a street rat, Aladdin and his monkey, Abu, and the two begin to form a friendship. After Aladdin is arrested for thievery, Jasmine orders Jafar to have him released. Jafar lies to her that Aladdin was already executed, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. Blah blah blah blah. Then Jafar tricked Aladdin to go inside the cave of wonders to steal a magic lamp.

Jafar, thinking that he stole the lamp back from Aladdin, fled while the cave was collapsing, leaving Aladdin and Abu in the collapsed cave. Aladdin then rubs the lamp, unexpectedly unleashing Genie, who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes—with the exception of murder, romance and revival of the dead. " She then took a deep breath.

Sometimes, Travis suspects that Katie really underestimate him. OF COURSE he knew the story of Aladdin! He was just playing with her. When he was younger, he always played the video over and over, but he is so not going to tell Katie that. ( Of course, that was years ago when he liked this cartoon, so... not anymore. )

Katie made herself comfortable on Travis' chest, and Travis liked it for some reason. He unconsciously played with her brown-hazel hair.

The screen played Jasmine and Aladdin's first meeting.

" Love at first sight... " Katie mumbled to herself, while Travis snorted, thinking how ridiculous Katie is. Love at first sight? Really? He voiced his thoughts.

" Hey, It's romantic! " She retorted back, making Travis think, _Says the person that has totally NO experience in dating and romancing! _But he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to get into a fight with Katie.

Onto the scene where the genie declares he can grant any three wishes to Aladdin, provided it doesn't include romance, revival of the dead and murder.

" Travis, if you had three wishes, what would you wish for? " Katie asked, positioning her head to look at Travis.

" You? " He grinned.

" I asked you first! "

" What three wishes would you wish for Katie? " Travis asked in a mocking tone, Katie pouted, which, in a way, suited her hazel brown eyes. She looked so cut- ugly, Travis decided on ugly.

" Fine.. A big garden where I can plant many plants. All the seeds of flowers and trees in the world and... " Katie hesitated.

" What Katie? Best player in the universe? "

" Finding true love. " She muttered it so soft, Travis had to strain his ear to listen, despite the fact her head is just on his chest. Travis bursted out laughing.

" Fin-fin-finding T-True L-l-love! Bwahahhaha! " Katie then straighten up, pushing off his arm on her and pouted one side of her cheek and tilted her head, giving him the _what's-your-problem _look.

" Any _problems _Travis? AT LEAST I said the truth! Now, YOUR turn! "

After Travis calmed down, he thought of what he would like, while the Tv screen was playing till the part they got out of the cave.

" I... would wish I would get a hundred more wishes from the genie! Then the part where Travis will be rich and famous will come after! The genie would probably have to serve me for all eternity because I would keep wishing for more wishes. And maybe I'll even ask the Genie to give me tricks to woo a certain hazel browned eye girl." Travis teased ,grinning. Obviously Travis isn't that cold-hearted to do that but, oh well.

" You're evil. "

" What you are looking at is not evil, young lady, the person you are looking at is a genius! " Katie rolled here eyes but leaned back on Travis.

" Count on you to make up such witty yet stupid comments.. " She murmured, Travis just chuckled.

The scene showed Aladdin being prince Ali after a while.

" Well, that's stupid. who names themselves P_rince Ali_? At least choose a better name man! "

" Oh _shut up_ Travis! " Katie playfully jabbed Travis in the ribs, which tickled him, and he pocked back.

" Ouch, that hurt Katie-kat. Oh and if I was going to pretend like I'm a prince, I would use a much cooler name like ... _Maximilian _. " Travis said 'Maximilian' like it was the coolest name he could think of. Which made Katie laugh, and that was kinda the whole point. _Part 3 of being a gentleman - make your target laugh.__  
_

" _That's _the coolest name you could think of? Seriously Travis, what's going on in your head?! " She said while laughing lightly.

" Hey, it's cool... " He fake pouted at her, which earned another round of laughter from her.

" S-stop Travis, you look like a retarded baboon pouting. "

And they resumed watching Aladdin lifting Jasmine on his magic carpet, when the song was going to start.

" Shh, this is my favorite part. " Katie said to Travis, gesturing him to be quiet.

But Travis didn't like to listen.

And the music started.

" I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride. " Travis sang, along with Aladdin, all the while looking at Katie, who was, at first shocked, then grinned and seemingly understood.

" A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming. " Travis continued, knowing that the next line was to be sang by Jasmine, and he was hoping Katie would play along and be Jasmine. If not, it would really be embarrassing.

" A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you. " Katie sang, lips curled up despite the fact she was moving them. Travis felt relieved.

" Now I'm in a whole new world! "

" Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world.."

" Don't you dare close your eyes! "

" A hundred thousand things to see! "

" Hold your breath it gets better. "

" I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be! "

" A whole new world... "

" Every turn a surprise. "

" With new horizons to pursue! "

" Every moment gets better. "

" I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you... " Travis and Katie sang this in unison.

" A whole new world.." Travis sang slower, following the rhythm of the music, while unconsciously leaning closer to Katie's face.

" A whole new world.." Katie slowly leaned in too.

" That's where we'll be.."

" That's where we'll be.."

" A thrilling chase.."

" A wondrous place.."

" For you.. and me.." They sang in unison. Travis was so tempted to kiss her, as her lips was simply less than a centimeter away from his, but then he thought about what he thought, and restrained; He pulled back.

_Part 4 of being a gentleman - surprise your target. _He surprised her all right.

" Travis! YOU CAN SING! " Katie's said as her eyes widened and her smile brightened.

" Yeah, you mean form elementary school you didn't know I was this awesome? " Travis placed his hand at his heart, mocking hurt.

" You mean you were _this _awesome. " Katie showed Travis two fingers, a little apart from each other.

" That's you right? "

" No silly, that's how awesome you are. "

" Hey! I bet I sang better than you! "

" Then you're tone deaf. " Katie said, all the while trying to restrain the smile that wanted to spread across her face.

" Shut up and watch the show. " Travis fake grumbled, but slanged his arm around her and continued watching the cartoon. He could smell the delicious scent of strawberries from her hair and resisted the urge to kiss it. Yep, Travis was thinking stupid thoughts now, kissing her hair? He mentally slapped himself.

" Your hair smells like strawberries. " He muttered to her.

" Why? Is it that bad? "

" No, it's... nice. " He answered honestly. He liked the scent, and surprised he didn't know about it until now. Well, of course, like who would be interested in smelling a girl's hair? That's really crazy.

And they watched in silence, just enjoying each other's company till the movie was finished and Aladdin got his happily ever after.

* * *

" Hey, Katie? " Travis called out to her before she entered her house.

" Yeah? "

" Tomorrow's a Saturday! "

" So...? "

" I'll fetch you at 10! "

" ... huh? "

Travis mentally face-palmed. He went up the steps and was in front of Katie.

" Date. " He said, like that explained everything. Which of course, did.

" Wait, a date? " She asked suddenly.

" 10! Don't be late or I'll come into your house. I'm sure your dad would gladly invite me in. " Travis smirked, then leaned in and gave her a peck on the forehead. " Night Katie. " He whispered.

He then turned back and left, satisfied with his work of flirting/pleasing Katie. And tmr, he was going to have a date with her.

* * *

**Okay fine. This chap isn't that interesting. But I have plots for this story I'll be planning to use. So... yeah. Don't ask why I used Aladdin, it just...popped into my mind and I'm like... okay! Let's use that idea! Sorry if this chapter is crappy.**

**Pls review, fav and follow?**


End file.
